Many real world analytics applications process massive datasets. For example, machine learning may be applied to a large dataset for purposes of allowing an online business to better position itself in the online marketplace. In this manner, the online business may receive revenue due to sales through its online catalog and/or through revenue generated by users clicking on ads that appear on the business's website. A large dataset describing this activity may be mined for purposes of understanding the desires and trends of online users.